dragonrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf and Oreus
This isn't actually an Role Playing story, it's a collection of stories based on when Wolf and Oreus destroy several military contraptions Characters *Wolf *Oreus *Max Lars *MARS soldiers (MA'X LA'RS) *Colonel Carsack Content The First Machine Kill Location: Alaska Mission Operative: Wolf Date: Febuary 3, 2047 IP: Oreus POV: Wolf's '''Story: '''I was in my room playing video games when Colonel Carsack and Oreus came in. "You got somethin' to say?" I asked them impatiently. "We've found a model of a bipedal tank in Alaska" Colonel said. "It's really big" Oreus added, that ended our conversation. I walked out of the room after, Colonel and Oreus went to the briefing, but I went straight to the Armory. I input the WARHOUND code and the door opened. Once inside, I put on my suit, grabbed a FN P90 and my knife. I turned around and went to the briefing room. After sleeping through the whole briefing, Me, Oreus and SEAL Team 7 went to the Heliport. We rode the KA-60 Kasatka Civilian model. And I fell asleep again. I woke up. We were in Alaska now, "Land of the infadelic monsters, who destroyed humanity". Well, they didn't actually destroy humanity and they're not monsters, I just wanted to say "infadelic". I said my goodbye's, wrote my will, and went towards the MARS base. The base had a scary-looking metalic evil base glow, I crawled in through an exhaust vent and made my way in. I looked at my Soliton Radar and found out that I was in "Hangar B". There were about 7 Harrier jets in the Hangar, I sabatoged them and went through the door. I accidentally opened the door to someone's office. "Haha, we meet again, Brother" He said coldly (increased emphasis on "Brother") "I'm not your brother, we're not even related." I replied, fake-smiling. "Cut the crap, I know what you're here for. You want my new tank, don't you?" "No, I wanna destroy it" I said, still fake-smiling About 3 seconds after I said that, he tackled me into the wall, which broke. We landed on top of a metal "flooring" and fought. He pulled out an M4 Carbine and started firing, I dodged the bullets until he needed to reload. I quickly grabbed my P90 and fired, we both got hit. Me on the knee, and Max on the arm. We started firing again until he pressed a button, the a part of the "flooring" opened and Max jumped inside. The floor started to shake and I fell on the... lower floor, It turns out that the "flooring" was the top of the tank. I hid behind a stack of crates while he searched for me. He started to fire lasers at the other stacks of crates, I pulled put my wrist-rocket and fired, the rocket hit the tank's legs and the tank fell. Max jumped out and landed on a high stack of crates. I rolled behind a pile of debris and contacted Oreus. "Hey, the tank's destroyed!" I said, joyfully, "I shot it's legs" "Hahahahahaha", Max laughed like a freak "That's not the tank!" "If that's not the tank, where is the real tank?!" "We're in it!" He laughed again after "Believe me, it's really big" I charged myself with electricity and ultimo-punched the bottom of the crates, which made him fall. I also ultimo-punched the wall, which made me go outside of the "Tank". I launched a rocket at the wall, but it didn't do anything, I called for air support from my codec, they didn't come. I closed my eyes and ultimo-punched the wall until I passed out. All I knew was that I was making holes in the walls, I kept punching 'till I was sparking with electricity from my gloves. Category:Wolf and Oreus